


Death and Love

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Romance with Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Season six before OMWF.  Spike, Buffy, and Dawn spend a little family time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spikesdeb who wanted Spuffy and Dawn family time together. I had to add some Spuffy smut, of course. LOL. Hope she ejoys the story. Betaed by Tasha

Chapter 1

Dawn excitedly handed Buffy a newspaper, folded to the entertainment section. “Look, the zoo is having a free ‘Punk in the Park’ concert tonight at 10pm. We should take Spike. He’d love it.”

Buffy nibbled on her bottom lip. “Yeah, he might.” She looked up at her sister. Her thoughts seemed to be in a constant turmoil over how Dawn would react if she knew how much Buffy was considering being more friendly with the vampire. “You really think he’ll like it?”

“Oh, I’m positive!” Dawn grinned. She knew if she could get Buffy and Spike somewhere without the Scoobies hanging on them that the two blonds were sure to realize how much they liked each other. “We can take a blanket to sit on. Oh, Mom had a picnic basket here someplace. We can take our own food.”

“What about patrol?” Buffy looked like she was about to veto the concert idea.

“Do it afterwards.” Dawn slapped the counter. “You need to have some fun, Buffy. Let Spike and me deal with all the details.”

“All right.” Buffy rolled her eyes. She just hoped it wasn’t a mistake to let a sixteen year old and a hyperactive vampire plan the evening. God only knew what kind of food concoctions they would come up with. She flipped through the paper. “Now let me see the want ads. I need to find a job very soon.”

“Anything but Double Meat Palace. They suck butt.” Dawn grimaced in disgust. All her friends thought DMP was great, but the food was grosser than gross. “Maybe you should charge Willow and Tara room and board.” She knew the subject of Buffy’s friends living with them was a touchy one at times, but Dawn was fed up with seeing Buffy worry about the bills. Dawn felt that anyone living there should contribute to the household expenses. It shouldn’t be all Buffy’s responsibility. 

“Right. No DMP.” Buffy saluted. She thought Dawn’s ick face was cute. She wondered what her own looked like the night she shared drinks with Spike at his crypt. She gazed at the want ads. “I thought about asking Will and Tara for money, but it felt weird. 

“Maybe, but you have the right to ask, Buffy.” Dawn comforted her sister. “It’s not like you’re being unreasonable. They used up Mom’s insurance money this summer too. Besides, they would have to pay for a dorm room or apartment anyways.”

“You’re right. I’ll think about it more.” Buffy’s finger slid down each column of the employment section. “Okay, let’s see: janitor, school bus driver, DMP, self defense instructor, nurses’ aide…”

“Read the self defense one,” Dawn said. “You can so do that one.”

“You think?” Buffy had a doubtful gleam in her eye. She was pretty good with the self defense, but she wasn’t sure she would be a very good teacher.

“Oh yeah, you are a natural!” Dawn gave a cheeky grin. “Just do a demonstration for them.”

“I guess I could.” Buffy took note of the address in the paper.

Dawn glanced at the clock. “If I go now, I can talk to Spike before school starts.” She went to give Buffy a hug. “Good luck, sis.”

“Thanks.” Buffy returned the hug. For the first time since her return from heaven she felt like being touched by another person. “Be careful!” She called out after her disappearing sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy entered her house grinning like a loon. After an effective demonstration of her self defense skills, just as Dawn had suggested, she had landed a job with a good wage teaching said skills. She couldn’t wait to tell Dawn the good news.

“You got the job, didn’t you?” Dawn appeared in the kitchen door.

“Sure did!” Buffy whirled in place like a young child. “I start tomorrow afternoon. I teach two classes on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. Then, another four classes on Saturday and one on Sunday afternoon.”

“What’s this about a job?” Spike appeared behind Dawn.

“I got one!” Buffy’s smiled even brighter when she saw the vampire. He looked so genuinely interested in what she had to say that she couldn’t help herself. The rest of Buffy’s friends were only interested in avoiding talking about anything personal. Why was it that the man who was supposed to be her enemy listened to her more than her close friends? Did I just call him a man?

“Congratulations, Slayer.” Spike returned the grin. He was happy to see Buffy in a good mood for a change, and her delight was contagious. 

“So, are we going to the zoo concert?” Buffy looked at Spike and Dawn for confirmation.

Spike nodded. He eyed Buffy, and he curled his tongue behind his teeth with a smirk. “Not that what you’re wearing isn’t delightful, pet.” He motioned his hand up and down from head to toe towards Buffy. “It just isn’t punk enough.”

Buffy looked down at the dark blue sleeveless shirt and brown pants she had worn out of the house earlier. “I guess not. Interview impressive clothing not so mixy with punk deviants.”

Spike snorted in amusement. “Well, I’ll watch the telly while you two lovely ladies get ready.” He gestured towards the living room.

“I don’t know how much punkish stuff I got.” Buffy frowned. She tried to go over her wardrobe in her head. “Maybe some cool boots and a necklace or two.” She thought to herself, And a nice silver skull ring that happens to be still in my jewelry box.

“Don’t worry!” Dawn pointed to a couple of shopping bags in the foyer. “We collected stuff from Spike’s friends and his place. What we couldn’t collect we bought at the boutique down the street from the Magic Box.”

Buffy studied Spike’s expectant face. She could tell he wanted to see what she looked like punked out like him. Buffy found herself wanting to make Spike happy. Other than Dawn, he was the only one who didn’t expect her to be back to normal. Of course, unlike her sister he was the only one that knew her deepest secret of being in heaven.

Buffy turned to Dawn. “That sounds like fun. Let’s go upstairs. It’s time to wow our vamp.”

Spike stared at Buffy in shock. Did she just say what he thought she said? They’d been getting along rather well since her return, but it wasn’t like Buffy to say something like that in front of anyone else.

“Be prepared to be amazed,” Dawn told Spike. She slapped his arm to get his attention.

The blond vampire grinned as the two sisters went upstairs. He just hoped his prayers had been answered. He knew this Earth could never be Heaven for her, but it didn’t have to be Hell either. Spike knew he was a condemned demon, but he was sure that God listened if it was in the Chosen One’s behalf. He would do whatever he had to do to help make it happen for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike looked up when Dawn entered the living room over an hour later. He raised an eyebrow at her appearance. Gone was the bubblegum snapping, cheery teeny bopper, and in her place was a rebellious Goth girl. The heavy eye makeup, darkened lips, and black clothing were such a different look for Dawn. Spike could only hope that Buffy’s change was just as drastic.

Spike got to his feet, and he waited with eager anticipation for the Slayer’s entrance.

“Come on, Buff.” Dawn looked over her shoulder. “You’re gonna knock Spike dead.”

“Don’t you mean deader?” Buffy stepped around her taller sister. Even with the heels on her boots, Dawn had a good two or three inches on Buffy.

Spike had to stop his jaw from dropping. If the Nibblet’s change was dramatic, Buffy’s was even more radical. It wasn’t that Spike hadn’t seen the Slayer dressed in all black before, but he had never seen her dressed in such a revealing halter top. The plunging neckline hinted at the fullness of Buffy’s breasts while the shortened waist line let her belly button peek out. Spike saw the light bounce off something at the Slayer’s belly button, and he knew he’d have to get a closer look later.

Spike’s eyes lingered long on Buffy to take in her short skirt covered with two silver zippers and silver grommets. When he saw the removable bondage strap attached to silver D rings, his mind plunged into fantasy land. He imagined being tied up for the Slayer’s pleasure with the strap.

Buffy adjusted the silver and black feather boa around her shoulders. She self-consciously touched the cross choker on her neck that she had taken from her own personal collection. 

Spike’s eye was again caught when something on the Slayer’s hand flashed in the light. He stepped forward to grab Buffy’s hand. He examined what he had noticed before he looked into her eyes. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “You’re wearing m’ring?”

“Yeah.” Buffy blushed. “It went with the boots.”

Spike stepped back. His gaze slid down her fish-net stocking encased legs to examine her boots. They came up to just under her knee, and the heel gave the petite woman just a bit of height. The black suede was offset with silver lame that crisscrossed up the boots in straps and buckles. The buckles were skulls that matched Spike’s ring perfectly.

The bleached blond vampire took another step back to take in the entire picture. He reached out to stroke a lock of black streaked hair. “If you’d been dressed like this on that night at your school, I’d have never gotten the drop on you, Slayer. I would have been at your feet as your willin’ slave even then.”

Dawn chuckled. “You would have been dust at her feet back then.”

“I don’t know.” Buffy gave Spike a sultry, heavy lidded look. “I like the idea of a willing slave. I was all pouty when I figured out he was a vampire I would have to slay.”

“Well then, luv. If I’m gonna be the willin’ slave, I’m missin’ some hardware.” Spike dashed upstairs. He knew there was a collar and leash in the shopping bags that he and Dawn had brought. He had noticed them before, but he had no idea where they had come from. Now he was glad they were there. When he returned downstairs, he fell to his knees in front of Buffy. He offered her the collar and leash.

The Slayer’s face turned bright red, but she took the items from Spike anyway. As she placed the collar around his neck and started to buckle it, she felt her panties dampen with arousal. When Spike’s nostrils flared, she knew he smelled her eagerness to command him.

Spike looked up at Buffy. If Dawn wasn’t in the room, he would have said something to Buffy that would have required punishment. As it was, his already hard cock pained him even more. He couldn’t help himself. He was her willing slave with or without the collar that now adorned his neck. He’d do anything for her.

“Dawn, go get the stuff from the kitchen,” Buffy said. Her voice was huskier than usual, even to her own ears.

Dawn rolled her eyes. Finally we’re getting somewhere with these two, she thought to herself. She hurried out of the room before the UST became too much for her. Honestly, didn’t these two know she was a hormonal teenager?

Buffy looked down at the bulge in Spike’s pants. “You might want to get comfortable. It’s gonna be a long hard night before we can take care of that.”

“Buffy?” Spike’s voice came out as a cracked whisper.

Buffy cupped the side of Spike’s face in one hand. She thought carefully about her next words because she had a feeling that could make or break him. “How can I not give the man who saves me every night the crumb he deserves?” She leaned down to adjust his hard on with her other hand, and a happy little smile lit up her face.

Spike leaned into Buffy’s warm, soft palm. His heart filled with joy at her words. His eyes fluttered shut, and he gave a small sigh of contentment. He happily enjoyed the caresses being administered to his cock.

Dawn cleared her throat when she entered the room. She pretended not to see what Buffy had been doing to Spike. However, she grinned at the happy expressions on her loved ones’ faces. “Hey Buff. Have your slave boy carry the basket. It’s heavy.”

Buffy slowly removed her hands from Spike’s body. She didn’t want to give her little sister any lessons about sex, but she decided she was not going to be ashamed over being found touching her vampire. She snapped her fingers. “Hop to it, Spiky. You get to carry the basket of goodies.”

Spike smirked as he got to his feet. He slipped on his duster before he took the basket away from Dawn. He was just happy to see Buffy in a good mood and willing to allow his attentions. “Yes, Mistress,” he replied cheekily.

 

Thanks to Jade for translating my Valley Girl into Brit slang.

Chapter 2

Buffy strode across the grassy area with more confidence than she felt. It had been one thing to be dressed like this at home, but now they were out in public. Luckily, she had fought enough times in heels in the town’s many cemeteries not to let her boot heels sink into the soft earth. She ignored the whispers that followed in her wake. For the most part she didn’t care what anyone thought about her or her companions. The smiles on Spike and Dawn’s faces were enough to squelch any misgivings she had about the whole situation.

Buffy stopped in an open spot. “It’s nice here. Put down the blanket, Dawn.”

Dawn spread the blanket out on the ground. “Put the basket over there, Spike.” She pointed to one corner of the coverlet.

As Spike put down the food, Buffy looked around the area. She spotted a booth selling beer and sodas. “Go buy us some drinks.” She unclipped the leash from Spike’s collar.

“Of course.” Spike gave a small bow. He really liked the gasps of surprise from the surrounding people. He sauntered off towards the drink booth. He was already having a wonderful time, and the concert hadn’t even started yet.

Buffy’s eyes narrowed when a skinny, skanky, badly dressed Goth girl popped up out of the crowd to follow Spike. She growled in possessiveness. That little bitch had better not touch her vampire, or she’d go all Slayer like on the bimbo.

“The skanky slut doesn’t have a chance with him.” Dawn laid a hand on Buffy’s arm. “He’s so completely and totally into you. It’s absolutely sickening to watch,” she teased.

Buffy looked at her sister. After a few moments of contemplation, she grinned. “Yeah, that’s true. He’s mine.”

“Right on.” Dawn grabbed the program guide. She flipped it open to peruse the contents. “Spike’ll like the first group. They’re gonna do songs by the Sex Pistols.”

Buffy nodded absentmindedly as she watched Spike get their drinks. He moved so sexily and predator like that she regretted not being able to fight with him any more. She hoped that there was something out to fight later that night. If she couldn’t fight Spike, at least she could watch him.

“Oh, then the Ramones, followed by the Clash.” Dawn continued to speak. “He’s gonna so love this night.”

Buffy turned her attention back to what Dawn was talking about. She knew that Spike would shoot the skank down in a heartbeat. She didn’t have to watch him to make sure he did. She really enjoyed watching him though.

Spike stood in line. He remembered a time when he would have tore through the humans in his way like they were nothing. However, he knew that wasn’t his life now. Buffy’s influence made the monster want to be a man. Granted it took getting drinks a bit longer, but it was worth the delay.

“Hey there, handsome man. Why don’t you dump that blond bitch? I’m Tarantula, and I’m the best you’ll ever have.”

Spike turned to glance at the girl in line behind him. He gave her the once over, taking in her scrawny body type and unbathed appearance before he sneered, “Nobody gets to call m’girl a bitch but me. B’sides she’s an angel from heaven, and you have no chance of comin’ close to being better than her. I’m not interested.” He turned away.

“Whatever.” Tarantula shrugged in an uninterested manner. “All I care about is jumping your bones. I didn’t ask to set up house or anything with you.”

Spike growled deep in his chest, and his eyes flashed yellow at the woman’s tone of voice. He turned to snarl at the skanky Goth bitch. “You can’t handle a bloke like me.”

Tarantula’s eyes opened wide, and she backed away from the blond man. He was obviously not someone she wanted to mess with. She still had nightmares from five years before when gang members on PCP invaded the Bronze. The police had said it was just a little turf war between rival gangs, but Tarantula remembered the yellow eyes and fangs. “What the fuck are you!?”

“Your worst nightmare! Run away, little girl.” Spike let his fangs and facial bumps come slightly out.

Tarantula let out a scream, and she hurried away. 

Spike shook his head in disappointment. Some humans were just too easy, and Angelus wondered why he had been so obsessed with Slayers? He turned back to the line unconcerned that several others were giving him a wide berth now. After all, he had a beautiful Mistress to keep happy. 

“You were a very bad boy, Spiky,” Buffy cooed when the vampire sauntered up with the drinks in hand. “Flashing fang in front of all those people.”

“Stupid bint called you a bitch. She wouldn’t leave me alone.” Spike handed the girls their drinks before he settled himself on the blanket next to Buffy. “Besides I just told her nobody calls you that but me.”

Buffy patted Spike’s cheek. “What a sweet talker you are too. Out for a walk… bitch.” She touched the tips of several different fingers to mimic Spike’s actions when he said that to her.

Spike leaned back on his elbows, crossed his ankles, and grinned at the Slayer. “Had barely admitted my feelin’s for you to myself, pet. Certainly wasn’t gonna tell you about them.”

The conversation was interrupted by a man taking the stage and announcing the first band. After the music started, Dawn brought out the food. Buffy was glad to see it was better looking than she had anticipated. After they had eaten, and the remains had been put away, the Slayer leaned into Spike’s side. She closed her eyes to listen to the music. It wasn’t what she liked, but it wasn’t as bad as she had originally imagined. Soon, she felt Dawn’s head on her lap, and Buffy sat there petting her sister’s hair.

Spike was almost scared to move. Buffy was cuddled into his side, unafraid that anyone would see them. He almost wished a Scooby or two would stroll by, just so he could sneer at them. Well, maybe not Demon girl or Glinda, but Xander, Giles, and Willow were fair game in his opinion. Before Spike realized it, he was purring deep within his chest. He felt so warm and loved at that moment under the stars with his Slayer and his Nibblet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy slipped her arm through Spike’s as they strolled down the street. Dawn skipped on ahead with the blanket tucked under one arm.

“You know that wasn’t a bad concert. I could really get into the punk movement with a little work,” Dawn called back over her shoulder. “I can see why you took on Billy Idol’s look, Spike.”

“He stole if from me, I’ll have you know,” Spike spluttered. “Met the bloke at a Sex Pistols concert in ’75. If I had known he was gonna steal MY look, I would have eaten him instead of givin’ him a bit of a scare. Wanker kept staring at me. I thought he wanted my manly bits.”

“Oh, so if I write him a letter he’ll remember you?” Dawn asked. She let out a giggle. “I know what I’m doing tomorrow!”

Buffy rolled her eyes at her sister’s antics. It was good to see the teenager happy again. Buffy herself felt more like smiling now than since her return from the grave. She grinned up at her vampiric companion. “I bet you have lots of stories to tell. Even though the content was disgusting, you were quite poetic when you told me all about the Slayers you killed.”

“Buffy, what is going on?” Xander’s voice rang out.

Buffy looked behind her to see the Scoobies hurrying towards her. She didn’t like the looks on their faces at all. It appeared they might be trying to stage an intervention of some kind. Why do they have to try to ruin one of the few bits of happiness I’ve had in months. Buffy untucked her hand from Spike’s arm, but she put a firm grip on the leash that she still had in one hand. “Dawn and I went to the zoo for a concert.”

“We called your house!” Xander said. “Aren’t you going to patrol tonight? Why are you dressed like that?”

“I thought I just said I went to a concert at the zoo, Xander. Are you deaf?” Buffy twirled the end of the leash. “You know I am allowed to have a life outside of the Slaying.”

“You went with him?” Xander noticed the leash in Buffy’s hands. His eyes followed the strap of leather up to the silver studded collar around Spike’s neck. He and Anya had played enough bedroom games for him to realized what the leash was for. His jaw dropped when Buffy pulled Spike’s head down to whisper in his ear.

“Play along,” Buffy whispered. She grinned when Spike gave an answering nod. She turned back to the Scoobies, and she studied each one in turn. Tara and Anya both seemed the least perturbed by the leash. Heck, Anya looked like she wanted to ask some inappropriate question. Giles looked constipated, Buffy thought. Xander was stunned, but the Slayer could see the fury starting to flare up in his eyes. Willow didn’t look too happy with her either. “Of course I went with him. It was a punk rock concert. Who else would I go with?”

“I’m not sure this is appropriate behavior,” Giles commented. “You’re the Slayer. You need to take some responsibility for your life.” He thought that Buffy needed to grow up and become an adult. Giles had decided that if he stuck around Sunnydale much longer that Buffy would never take any responsibility. 

“Hey, that’s not very nice, Giles,” Dawn spoke up. “Buffy went and got a job today. I think that’s pretty darned responsible. We even kept a look out for any demon activity at the concert.” So, that might have been stretching the truth a little bit, but Dawn knew that Buffy and Spike would have taken care of any trouble if there had been some.

“Thank you, Dawn.” Buffy nodded towards her sister. 

“Your dating the undead again has something to do with the hell dimension you were in, doesn’t it?” Xander spluttered. “How do we even know you’re the real Buffy? The real Buffy would never give an evil bloodsucker like Spike a chance. And… and… and she’d never dress like that.” He pointed at the clothes Buffy was wearing.

Buffy snorted. “I mentioned it was a punk rock concert, right? I couldn’t go as a California valley girl now could I? Like, Oh my God, as if.”

“Like, the concert was so bitchin’ it was tubular. Like, Oh my God.” Dawn joined in on the valley girl speak. “Like, we should go home and veg before these dweebs and Joanie’s barf me out, totally.”

“Huh?” Xander let out an inelegant grunt. “What the hell did you just say?”

Spike let out a snort. “The Nibblet said ‘the gig was bangin’, and now we should head back to her gaff before you nobs and birds make her chuck’… tosser.”

Buffy let out a giggle. She knew Xander would have about as much clue over Spike’s statement than he had over her own or Dawn’s.

“Huh? What the hell did you say?” Xander looked at Giles for a translation. “Can’t they speak English?”

“That was English, you berk,” Giles grunted. 

“Well, translate it for me then,” Xander demanded. He hated when Spike spoke in British slang.

“The concert was great, but Dawn wants to go home before we make her sick,” Tara said quietly. “Am I right?”

Spike gave the Wicca a slight nod. “Very good, Glinda. You’re a right smart gal.”

Xander turned to point at Willow. “You need to fix this! Are you sure that this is Buffy? Maybe she got turned into a demon while in hell.”

Buffy’s face turned stony. “What makes you think I was in Hell, Xander?” She was really starting to get irked by the fact that they all assumed the worst. “Did I ever say that’s where I was?”

Dawn let out a sharp gasp. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” She stared at Buffy in horror. If her sister wasn’t in Hell that could only mean Buffy was in Heaven.

 

Chapter 3

“What on earth are you talking about?” Giles looked at the Summers’ girls with a growing suspicion. He had already told Willow that she was a rank amateur, but now he was even more concerned.

Buffy ignored Giles in favor of her sister, sparing Spike a worried glance before she replied, “Yes, sweetie, it does mean exactly that.”

“Buffy!” Dawn cried out. She dropped the blanket, and she rushed to give her sister a big hug. “I’m so sorry, Sis. I would have stopped them if I had known. No matter how glad I am that you’re back, it isn’t fair to you,” she whispered into Buffy’s ear.

“Me, too,” Spike whispered into Buffy’s other ear. He gave the Scoobies a wary look before he enveloped his girls with a hug of his own.

“Willow!” Xander bellowed.

Dawn broke away from Spike and Buffy, and she glared at Xander. She marched over to him, and with a forefinger poked him repeatedly in his chest as she growled, “Who the hell do you think you are, Alexander Lavelle Harris? Buffy’s happy for the first time since she had to dig her way out of her grave, and you want to stop that?”

“I’m her friend. It’s my job to make sure she doesn’t make the mistake of boinking the undead again.” Xander tried to out glare Dawn, but the young woman had every ounce of her teenaged angst and hormones going for her. He didn’t stand a chance.

“You know, Buffy has not once commented on your dating choices,” Dawn replied. “Not even when she’s had to kill them. She hasn’t thrown it back in your face that you’re dating an ex-demon who caused pain and torment for over a thousand years either.”

“She doesn’t do that now,” Xander protested.

“Neither does Spike, you idiot!” Buffy didn’t care if it was the chip that originally kept the vampire from killing people. She knew he wouldn’t go back to killing now unless it was to defend himself or her family. “You are not our brother or our father, Xander. Let us make our own mistakes.” Buffy grabbed Spike’s hand. “He makes me feel good, which is more than I can say for the rest of you guys right now.”

Dawn leaned in to whisper in Xander’s ear. “You may not remember trying to rape Buffy while under the hyena influence, but I’ve read her diary. I’ll always remember. So, you better be on your best behavior.”

Xander’s face turned white when he heard that Dawn knew about his deepest darkest secret to date. Then, he heard Spike’s menacing growl. Xander looked up to see fierce yellow eyes staring at him. He realized that Spike must have heard Dawn, and he doubted that the guilty look on his own face helped to hide anything. “Do something, Giles,” he hissed.

“Pray tell, what am I supposed to do exactly?” Giles said in a hostile voice. “You’re the ones that took it upon yourself to rip the poor girl from heaven.” Watching Buffy, Spike, and Dawn’s interactions had made the Watcher realize that maybe the vampire was the best thing for the two Summers females. It hadn’t slipped past his notice that Dawn had mentioned earlier about Buffy getting a job that day. He stepped towards Buffy. 

“You do remember what happened the last time, don’t you?” Xander’s face turned red in anger. “Ms. Calendar died and Willow lost her goldfish. If it happened once, it’ll happen again.”

Giles gritted his teeth in anger and annoyance. “I think I know better than almost anyone here what was lost before,” his snarled at the younger man.

Spike tilted his head in anger. “You’re such a jealous little shit, aren’t you, Harris? You were jealous of Angel when he was here. I could smell it on you. The only reason you didn’t protest about that prick Parker and Captain Cardboard was because they were human. You thought if Buffy could date them that she’d eventually see you as dating material too. You make me sick.”

“Do you really believe that, Spike?” Anya asked sadly.

“Demon girl, if Buffy looked at him cross eyed, and waggled her dainty little fingers, he’d drop you like yesterday’s garbage.” Spike raised an eyebrow. “Not even that pretty little ring you keep hidden away would stop him.”

“Ring? What ring?” Dawn asked. She gave Xander a long scrutinizing look. “Did you ask Anya to marry you?”

Xander stumbled over his words. “B-Buffy was dead. I didn’t want to upset anyone by announcing it.” He gave Anya a pleading look. “Right, An?”

Anya looked around at the Scoobies with an unhappy look on her face. She had nothing against Buffy dating Spike if she wanted to. She considered Spike’s revelations about Xander’s feelings towards the Slayer despite Buffy having never given Xander any hope of a relationship outside of friendship. She gave the others a tightlipped glare before she marched up to her fiancé, and she slapped him soundly across the face. “I love you, Xander Harris. Don’t think that I don’t, but either I start coming first in your life or we’re completely through.” She turned and stalked away.

“Honestly, Xander, I think you need to worry more about your love life than mine.” Buffy flicked her hair back with the hand that didn’t have a hold of Spike’s leash. “Now if we’re done with this intervention I need to do a quick patrol before I have my slave boy here cater to my every whim.”

“This is so wrong,” Xander spluttered. He grabbed Willow’s arm, and he started to drag the witch away. “We’re gonna find out what you did wrong with that spell. Then, we can get Buffy back to normal.”

“Let go of me, Xander.” Willow jerked her arm out of Xander’s hand. “You need to go after Anya if you expect to salvage your relationship with her. Another thing, Dawn’s right. Buffy ‘s not once tried to stop us from dating who we want, no matter what her personal thoughts are on the matter. Even when her personal thoughts on the matter didn’t agree. Maybe it’s time that we do the same for her.”

“And the witch grows up,” Spike muttered in Buffy’s ear. “Wonder if the Watcher’s very far behind.” He nodded his head in Giles’ direction.

“Back me up, Giles,” Xander grunted. “Tell Buffy that we’ll only get hurt if she boinks Spike.” His anger escalated when he saw that the Watcher wasn’t squarely on the anti-Spike train anymore. “Well, maybe we should just call her Buffy the Vampire Layer. It seems like that’s all she wants to do. First it was Angel, then Dracula, and now Spike.”

“You’ve gone too far, Xander,” Buffy said. Beside her Spike growled menacingly, and she put a calming hand on his sleeve. She looked up into the vampire’s gold tinged eyes. “Settle down, baby. Your growling is making me all tingly, and we can’t take care of that here.” She knew Spike was half a second away from tearing through Xander’s throat, even if it would give him the mother of all migranes.

Xander raised his hands in defeat. “Don’t come running to me when he turns on you, Buff. I’ve had enough of this. I’m outta here.” He stormed away muttering under his breath.

“I thought that went well,” Dawn said brightly. “Only two stalked off in a huff, and only one of those because of Buffy macking on Spike.” She turned to Tara. “You wanna come over for ice cream while Buffy patrols. I so don’t want to be in on whatever they do afterwards.”

“Um, s-sure, if that’s okay with your sister,” Tara said softly. She glanced briefly at Buffy. She too had caught on to where exactly Buffy was while she was dead, and Tara felt even more guilt for her part in the spell that had brought the Slayer back from the dead. She was worried about Willow’s constant magic usage, and she’d been leery of doing the spell in the first place.

Buffy looked at her remaining friends for a few moments. “You know, I’m glad you’re all looking out for me, but I have to do what makes me happy. I’m tired of trying to be what everyone else wants me to be.” She looked directly at Giles. “Before I died, I told all of you that I loved you. Spike was included in that statement, Giles.”

“Buffy?” Spike whispered hoarsely.

Buffy turned her attention to the flabbergasted vampire beside her. “I know you’re not perfect, Spike. Who is? Certainly not me. I’m sure you’re gonna backslide sometimes, but I probably will too. We haven’t seen the last of bitchy Buffy.” She cupped his face with her hands. “You deserve the chance to prove you are just as much my man as you are my monster.”

Spike smirked at the Slayer, his tongue curled behind his front teeth. “Personally I like bitchy Buffy. She’s fun to rile up.” He stroked Buffy’s arm with one cool finger, and he was delighted to see her shiver.

Giles sighed in defeat. “If I want you to act like an adult, I suppose I must treat you like one. If you want to date Spike, that’s your prerogative.”

“Thanks, Giles!” Buffy dropped the leash, and she engulfed her Watcher in a tight hug.

“He needs to breath, pet.” Spike chuckled when Giles’ face turned red from a lack of oxygen.

“Oh, right. I always forget that. Another point for the boinking Spike train, he doesn’t have to breathe.” Buffy stepped back from Giles. 

“Good Lord,” Giles muttered and shook his head.

Buffy turned to Willow. “How about you? Are you satisfied that I’m serious? Intervention over?”

“Yeah.” Willow nodded with enthusiasm. She was ready for everything to go back to normal or at least as normal as it could be in Sunnydale. Willow did wonder about Xander though. Would he ever that Buffy just wasn’t interested in him? “I get it. I really do. I’m sure Xander’ll come around,” she continued with more confidence than she felt.

“Maybe.” Buffy looked skeptical. “Anya has a point though. He really does need to put her first.”

“Okay, I’m ready to go home,” Dawn said through a sudden yawn. “There’s a pint of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream calling my name.”

“We need to patrol.” Buffy returned to Spike’s side. She grabbed the leash he had been twirling. “Tara, it’s just fine with me if you stay with Dawn while I’m out. She shouldn’t be alone anyway.”

“You’re really planning on patrolling?” Willow asked.

“Well of course we are, Red. I heard a couple of schemes at the concert we need to take care of.” Spike checked his pockets for weapons. “You need a stake, Slayer?”

“Of course not.” Buffy gave a wily grin. “I have six of the suckers on me right now.”

Spike stepped back to study Buffy. “Where?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Buffy gave Spike a saucy wink.

Dawn grabbed Tara’s arm. “Let’s get out of her before they get too mushy.” She dragged the Wicca away from the flirting Slayer and vampire. She picked up the blanket she had dropped earlier as they went. “I so don’t need my sister to be the main event in my sex ed.”

Giles and Willow trailed behind Dawn and Tara, unsure of Dawn’s acceptance of their presence. The teenager hadn’t been happy to see them earlier, but they both hoped that their acceptance of Buffy being with Spike had at least made Dawn happy enough not to ban them from her company.

 

 

Chapter 4

Later, after several different bands of demons had met their final demise at the hands of Buffy Summers and William the Bloody, the Slayer and the vampire found themselves standing outside of Spike’s crypt. Spike once again gave Buffy’s entire body a leering gaze.

“What are you looking at, vampire?” Buffy demanded harshly. Her eyes sparkled with amusement though, letting Spike know she was just playing.

“Still wonderin’ where that sixth stake is hidden.” Spike circled around the Slayer. “You have it hidden pretty well.”

Buffy playfully licked her lips. She backed towards the door to the crypt. “Why don’t we go inside and find out, baby?”

“Fine with me, pet.” Spike followed Buffy’s lead. Within seconds they were inside with the door shutting the outside world away.

Buffy put one hand on the outside of her right leg, and she slid it up until she exposed the garter at her hip that was keeping her stocking up. Tucked inside the strip of fabric was the final stake. Buffy put her hand on the hilt of the weapon and stood as if she were a gunslinger. Her eyes took in the vampire’s excitement at seeing the wooden stake and the expanse of barely covered flesh. Buffy’s gaze fell on the collar that still adorned the vampire’s neck. “Did you know that Dawn took that from my room?”

Spike arched an eyebrow. In all of his forays into the Slayer’s room, not once had he ran across the strip of leather that he was now wearing. “Do tell.”

“I got it on a dare while I still lived in Los Angeles actually.” Buffy tilted her head. “It totally didn’t go with the whole cheerleader look, let me tell you.”

“I bet it didn’t.” Spike shrugged off his duster. He wondered where Buffy was going with this line of thought. He was actually turned on at the thought of wearing the Slayer’s property. Hell, he was turned on at the thought of being the Slayer’s property.

“Yeah, and now, looking at it against your pretty hide, I’m glad I kept it.” Buffy tossed the feather boa onto Spike’s duster. Then, she stood up straight with her feet apart and her breasts thrust out. “I remember when I bought it. The clerk told me to make sure that whoever wore it was completely and utterly devoted to me.”

“I am at your beck and call, Slayer,” Spike practically purred out every word. He meant them from the bottom his undead and unbeating heart.

The Slayer and the vampire gasped in surprise as magic swirled around them. Buffy took a deep breath. “Woah, what the hell was that?”

“Where the bloody hell did you buy the thing, luv?” Spike asked in a dazed voice. “I’ve never felt anything like it.” He really hoped that Buffy meant what she said earlier because he had a feeling they weren’t going to be able to back out of this situation easily.

“The other girls picked some little out of the way place,” Buffy replied in an equally dazed voice. Her body always tingled in Spike’s presence, but now her senses were practically going haywire. “I thought the guy was just a bit weird. It was before I was the Slayer.”

“Buffy…” Spike started to speak slowly. “This kind of collar only works if both parties are equally devoted to each other.” He took the leash out of his duster pocket, and he moved a little closer. Then, he took the hand of hers that wasn’t resting on the stake in his. Using his thumb to clamp down on one end of the leash, Spike wrapped the band of leather around Buffy’s arm again and again until it looked like a two inch bracelet. He hooked the ends together. “If I’m Love’s Bitch, are you Love?”

Buffy gazed at Spike in a daze. Words from her foray into the desert echoed in her mind, and she spoke them out loud with reverence. “I am full of love, but love is pain. I forge strength from pain. I must risk the pain. Love is my nature, and it will bring me my gift. Love… give… forgive…” Her hand cupped his cheek. “Death is my gift. Are you my death, Spike?”

“I will be your Death, pet, if you’ll be my Love.”

Buffy looked up into Spike’s intense blue eyes. She had never seen anyone look at her the way he was. No one had looked at her like she was a goddess and their salvation wrapped up in one package. She nodded mutely, her eyes fixed on the soft lips hovering just above her own. “Can we just be kissing now?” she asked softly. Her fingertips brushed against the leather band around his neck.

“Buffy,” the vampire breathed out in a whisper. Spike slowly lowered his face to hers, and he covered her warm lips with his cool ones. He tapped her bottom lip with his tongue, begging her for entrance into her heated depths. Spike wanted to know if she tasted the same now as she had two years before under Willow’s ‘Thy Will Be Done’ spell.

Buffy must have had the same idea, because she murmured against his mouth in a husky voice, “Spike lips. Lips of Spike.” However, this time, there was no disgust in the Slayer’s voice. 

Spike cradled Buffy’s head in his hands while he ravaged her mouth. He grunted in pleasure when she gripped the collar with one hand and used the other to anchor herself to him with her fingers buried in the fabric of his shirt. They stayed like that, kissing until Buffy had to wrench herself away because breathing through her nose wasn’t allowing enough oxygen in. 

“Downstairs is more comfortable,” Spike said in a soft voice. “I made it quite livable.” He hoped that Buffy would agree to enter his humble abode. It might be a crypt, but he’d worked hard to make it nice enough to have Dawn over when she needed to be.

Buffy bit into her bottom lip for a moment before she nodded. She allowed Spike to lead her to the hole and ladder that would take her down into the basement of the crypt. Buffy stood in the middle of the room while she waited for Spike to light several candles with his Zippo lighter. She looked around the room as each light revealed what the vampire had done with the area.

A big four poster bed dominated the space. There were several lamps around the room, and she knew he had electricity because of the fridge on the upper level. Rugs made the floor warm and homey. Buffy decided that Spike had done the best he could with what he had. She gave him a small smile before she held a hand out to him. When Spike took Buffy’s hand, she led him over to the bed.

“We’ll only go as far as you want, Love,” Spike whispered.

“Oh, I want to go very far tonight, Death,” Buffy replied with a small smirk. She let go of Spike’s hand, and she reached up behind her neck to unclip the back of the halter top. Then, she turned around to let him untie the bow at the small of her back. Buffy slipped the garment from her body.

Spike pushed Buffy’s hair aside to press open mouthed kisses across her shoulders. He slipped his hands around to cup her firm breasts, and he could feel her nipples harden against his palms. It delighted him that Buffy not only wanted him, but her body was responding to his touch as well.

Buffy leaned back against the lean, hard body behind her. She let her head fall to the side to expose her neck to Spike’s ministrations. She sighed in pleasure when his cool lips travelled up and down her neck. Buffy mewled in pleasure when Spike nibbled at her pulse point with his blunt teeth.

“Fuck, Buffy. I want you so much.” Spike rubbed his hard cock against the tight, firm ass in front of him. “I’m tryin’ not to take you and fuck you like a wild animal. You’re makin’ it so hard. I’ve held back for so long to avoid being dust on your floor.”

“I can feel how hard it is for you,” Buffy teased. She wiggled her ass. “I want you to fuck me, Spike. I don’t want you to hold back. I’m the Slayer. It’s not like you’ll break me.”

“Bloody hell, pet. You just might break me though,” Spike groaned. He gave a grunt of displeasure when Buffy turned around in his arms. “You’ve already broken me from wanting anyone else.” His eyes fell to her breasts while her hands tugged at the bottom of his shirt.

“You need to be naked, mister,” Buffy growled. “Off with the clothes, slave boy, but leave the collar on. It’s sexy seeing it on your neck.”

“It’s magical, Slayer.” Spike grinned at the surprised look of glee that crossed Buffy’s face. “I doubt I can take it off anyway.” He lifted off shirt. “In a few days, everyone will know we belong to each other.” Then he reached for his belt buckle. He chuckled when Buffy licked her lips in eager anticipation as she eagerly watched his hands undo his pants. 

Buffy reached for the zipper on her skirt. Within seconds she stood before Spike in nothing but her wispy silk underpants, her fishnet stocking, and her boots. When she went to take off the boots, Spike’s noise of protest stopped her. She could see the arousal in his eyes. Looking down, Buffy could see that his eyes weren’t the only sign of his excitement. The vampire’s cock was hard and lean. Buffy put out a hand to touch it, stopping at the last second to look up into Spike’s eyes.

“Touch me, Slayer. Please for God’s sake, just touch me.” Spike let out a whimper when Buffy’s warm hand encircled his cock. He had always suspected she would burn him, but up until that evening he had always thought it would be with gasoline and a match. Petrol and fire had nothing on the heated touch of her hand. Spike knew that once he slid home inside her body that he’d go up in a blaze.

Buffy didn’t want to wait anymore. She had to know what it felt like to have this man making love to her. Using Spike’s cock as a leash, she pulled him towards the bed. She toppled onto the sheets, pulling him down with her, and not letting go of the smooth organ in her hand. Buffy adjusted him on top of her, and she pushed her panties aside as she helped guide his shaft into her pussy.

Spike let out a moan of pleased contentment when he settled on top of the Slayer’s body. He bent down to kiss her while she guided him to the place he desired to be most. She was tight and hot. She was everything he had imagined her to be and more. Her legs clenched around his hips, and he could feel her boot heels digging into his flesh. The raspy feeling of the fishnet stockings added to all the sensations. Spike pumped into Buffy’s quim at a leisurely pace.

Buffy threw her head back, once again exposing her neck to the vampire. She encircled his body with her arms and legs as his cock filled her pussy to the point of being almost painful. He was by far the biggest man she’d had sex with. His blunt teeth raking over her flesh gave her ideas and fantasies that no Slayer should be having. Buffy wondered what it would feel like to have Spike bite while she was convulsing with orgasms. 

Spike didn’t even consider biting Buffy until he felt the flutter of her impending climax coincide with her burying her teeth in his neck. He felt himself slip into game face, his fangs grazing her flesh. He had almost expected her to wig out, but instead it seemed only to bring her to her peak faster. As she orgasmed, Spike was surprised to hear Buffy scream out the one word that he would have never expected from her.

“Mine!” Buffy screamed. She knew there was nothing in this world that was going to keep them apart now. Buffy felt her body go into a second series of convulsions when Spike buried his fangs into the soft flesh of her neck. Her fingers, wrapped in the hair at the nape of his neck, tightened and pulled the strands hard.

After taking several long swallows of Buffy’s potent Slayer blood, Spike uttered his own claim of ownership. “Mine.” 

Together, the Slayer and the vampire answered their mates with a resounding acceptance, “Yours.”

Spike’s cool semen spurted into Buffy’s warm womb. It felt like he came forever, even though it only lasted for a few minutes. After a small break, he once again started the leisurely pace he had done before. The Slayer’s blood in his system helped his arousal and stamina in ways that Buffy couldn’t fathom yet, but she would understand soon enough.

“Doesn’t that thing ever go down, Death?” Buffy asked in a breathless voice. Her climb towards ecstasy started again almost immediately.

Spike leaned down to whisper in Buffy’s ear. “Never when I’m around you, Love. Especially when I’ve had some of your blood. Slayer’s blood is an aphrodisiac you know.”

Buffy’s answering giggle echoed through the crypt.

The End


End file.
